Isma Potter VS James Pottter
by ZirtaEvans
Summary: Me llamo Ismael tengo 15 años , el color de mis ojos son verde esmeralda y el de mi pelo rojo oscuro ,y un día conoci a mi.....Rewies please ¡¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo Ismael Potter pero prefiero que me llamen Isma ,solo tengo una hermana que es un año mayor se llama Bea ella se parece mas a nuestro padre que yo ¿Cómo¿Que quien es mi padre? Pensé que al leer mi nombre os dairaís cuenta bueno alla va mi padre es Harry Potter.

Me parezco un monton a él pero no uso gafas y mi pelo es castaño rojizo, y al ser sinceros no me gusta mucho el Quiddicht prefiero bueno gastar bromas y ligar.

Mi hermana Bea mas que parececerse a nuestro padre es ¡su versión femenina! Salvo por lo de la cicatriz ,hasta en la personalidad.

En lo que se refiere a nuestra vida en Hogwarts digamos que haveces le tengo que pedir la capa a mi hermana porque papá se la dejo a ella , y a mí el mapa del merodeador.

Lo malo es que un día mi hermana Bea desparecio, junto a su mortal enemiga Noe Malfoy; lo que hizo que Javi Malfoy no me dejara empaz el es dos año mayor que yo pero el no sabe con quien se mete...

-¡Potter!-me llamo un día-Tu hermana tiene la culpa de todo-

-¿De que?-dije yo-¿De que seas feo idiota y no gustes a ninguna chica?-

-¡Eh!-dijeron las voces de varias chicas-¡Deja empaz a Ismy¡-

o:p /o:p

Se me olvido deciros mi club de fans me llama Ismy.

-Tienes suerte de que esten tus amiguitas Potter- me dijo-Si no pagarias lo de tu hermana por hacer desaparecer a la mia-

-¡Mi hermana tambien a desaparecido!-le grite

Entonces el me hecho una maldición justo cuando yo le intente hechar el hechizo levircorpus.

Los dos hechizos se fusionaron y se girigieron a mi pero creo que que me revoto al igual que el avada kedavura a papá ,es me recuerda ¡gracias abuela!.

Me caí rodando por algo que parecia una cuesta medio incosciente.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto una voz

-Si-dije yo-Aunque creo que me hecho un cichón-

-Vaya no ve ni tres en un burro-dijo una segunda voz (esque estaba muy oscuro)-¡Lumos!-

Una debil luz salio de la varite de un chico que estaria en sexto tenia el cabello negro un poco mas largo que yo,y unos ojos grises, el otro parecia tener la misma edad pero su pelo era rubio ceniza y tenia los ojos color miel.

-Dios se parece...-dijo el primer chico

-¡Voy a buscar a Cornamenta!-dijo el segundo cuano salia


	2. Chapter 2

Sorryyyyyyyy se ke tarde una eternidad pero la culpa es de mi brother

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:**Leete el fic protagonizado por la primogenita de Harry y ddale un repso a este y lo entenderas

**Shadow Urban Alex**:Po claro Isma viajo en el tiempo va as ver lo ke le teca al pobre

* * *

-¿Cornamenta?-dije yo levantandome

Era imposible totalmente imposible pero estaba con los amigos de mi abuelo del que por honor me hice llamar Cornamenta 3º.

-Esto..-dijo Remus mirandome

-Esta cerca la luna llena ¿verdad?-dije mirando su aspecto

-Ahora si que esta confirmado-dijo Remus para sí

Oh no seria parecido a mi abuelo pero tenia rasgos que delataban quien era mi abuela

Cuando James llego con Sirius y se fijo en mi parecedio en el mi color de ojos y de pelo junto las manos y se arrodillo

-Gracias por confirmamarlo gracias-dijo parecia que estaba rezando luego se volvio hacia Remus-¿Ha dicho algo que lo compruebe?-

-Me a preguntado si esta cerca la luan llena-se limito a decir

-Antes que nada-dije yo-Quiero dejar claro que no soy el hijo de James si no su nieto y si te vas a casar con Lily Evans-

-Que-dijo entrando en estado de shok-Habria admitido que tenia a mi hijo delante ,pero ¡a mi futuro nieto! si solo tengo 16 años y me van a llamar abuelo-

-Puedo llamarte James-dije pero por piacarle un poco añadi-,abuelo-

-Llamame o James o Cornamenta pero abuelo no-dijo histerico

-Ok-dije -Asi me llamo Isma-

-Por cierto-dijo James-¿Cuando se supone que empizo a salir con Evans?-

-No me acuerdo ahora-dije yo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Si le contamos a Dumbledore la verdad seguramente tendras que someterte a la selecion pero...-dijo James con un tono de empollón

-Haber si adivino James-dije-Vas a convencerle para que diga a toda la escuela que soy un primo tuyo o algo asi ¿me equivoco?-

-Se nota que eres el nieto de Cornamenta-dijo Sirius

-¿De verdad?-dije figiendo sorpresa

Llegamos a la estatua como los merodeadores la visitaban a menudo dijeron la contraseña y subimos al despacho del director.

-Hola profesor Dumbledore-dijo James al entrar

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto al vernos a todos entrar

-Que rapidez-dije impresionado

-Bien se puede saber ¿quien es usted?-me pregunto Dumbledore

-Me llamos Ismael Potter y vengo de unos cuarenta años del futuro-dije explicandolo todo

-Antes de nada-salto mi abuelo-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con su llegada-

-Deacuerdo James-dijo Dumbledore-Ismael ¿que ocurrio momentos antes de llegar a esta epoca?-

-Pues mi hermana mayor no sabia donde se habia metido y resulta que tambien desapareciosu mayor enemiga y el hermano de esta intento hecharme alguna maldición justo cuando yo tambien lo hiba hacer-explique de un tiron-Y me encontre con ellos-

-Bien en ese caso se te sometera a selección y en cuanto a tu nombre...-decia Dumbledore

-Profesor no puede hacer creer a todo el colegio que Isma es un primo mio-dijo James

-Eso iva a decir-dijo Dumbledore

Mi abuelo y sus amigos se fueron al Gran Comedor para ver mi selección y cruzaron con mi abuela.

-Hola Evans-saludo animadamente James

-Adios Potter-dijo ella friamente

-Puedes concretar mas-dijo James burlonamente

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Lily

-Dejalo Cornamenta es obvio que se referia a ti-salto Sirius-Isma a llegado hoy y Evans no lo conoce-

-¿Isma?-volvia a preguntar la ojiverde

-Si mi primo-aclaro James

-Genial lo que necesitaba-dijo Lily con sarcasmo-¡Mas Potters!-

Ya a la hora dela cena Dumbledore anuncio mi llegada y me someti a seleccion, cuando me sente en el taburete vi a una chica pelirroja levantando el cuello lo maximo que podia para verme bien.

-¡Ouch!-decia Lily frotandose el cuelllo cuando me sentaba-Esto es cosa de mi hermana-

-Para noquerer ni verme en pintura a mi si que te mostrabas interesada en Isma-dijo el moreno que "casualmente"estaba sentado enfrente de Lily

-Es que me inpresiona que sea familia tuya Potter-dijo como aclarandolo todo

-Con razón...-empeze a decir pero acabe la frase para mia "dice Remus que Bea y yo nos parecemos a los abuelos cuando nos peleamos"

-¿Con razón que Isma?-me pregunto Jame interesado

-Con razón...-dije lo primero que se ocurrio-...Sirius me decia que llevase unas orejeras y me las pusiera cuando vais a discutir-

-Gracias por aclararme las dudas se ve que eres familia de Potter-dijo mi abuela aun frotandose el cuello

-De nada-dije yo-Pero si te soy sincero la gente dice que tengo el caracter de mi abuela paterna-

**

* * *

Ya esta termine el cap2 rewies porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya esta aqui traigo en tercer cap espero que os guste, y ahora los rewies 8por cierto me gustaria recibir mas TT):

**Cate Webster: **Me alegro de que te gustase y lo referente de Isma cuando quiere el puede llegar hacer muy arrogante pero tendras que esperar para ver su lado "merodeador"

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: **Lee el fic del que hablo al final de esta cap y tal ve dejes de estar

* * *

-De nada-dije yo-Pero si te soy sincero la gente dice que tengo el caracter de mi abuela paterna-

-¿Y que tiene que ver tu abuela?-pregunto Lily

-Nada-dije rapidamente

James me miro fijamente como diciendo "no me lo creo",despues de la cena nos dirjimos a dormir.

Como la habitacion de quinto curso ya estaba al completo mi cosas estaban en la habitacion de los merodeadores

-Estoy agotado-dije tumbandome sobre mi cama pensando si mi hermana estaria igual saque del bolsillo un espejo que tenia señales de haber sido roto y reparado de nuevo

-¿Ese es el espejo de doble sentido?-dijo James sacando de su baúl uno igual pero mas nuevo-¿Que le ha pasado?-

-Cuando era pequeño mi madre se fue de viaje y se llevo la pareja-empeze a inventar-Un día cuando mi hermana me lo paso para hablar con ella se me resvalo-

Sabia que era inutil pero valia la pena intentarlo llene los pulmones y llame a mi hermana

-¡Beatriz Potter!

Nada mi reflejo me devolvio una mirada triste y precupada ,esa mirada calificada como uno de los pocos rasgos que tenia de ser Weasley

-Como quieres que funcione estando ella cuarenta años en el futuro-dijo Sirius sentadose a mi lado

-Mi hermana desparecio hace un tiempo-dije-Intente usar el espejo pero no funciono-

-Como es Beatriz fisicamente el año pasado vinieron varios estudiantes del extranjero y a lo mejor estaba camuflada con ellos-dijo Remus

-Pues siempre lleva una pasada de diadema en el pelo corto de un negro azabache-dije-Usa unas gafas ovaladas, tiene los ojos iguales que losmios , todo el mundo dice que tiene el rostro igual que la abuela Lily ecepto por las pocas pecas que le salen al dar el sol , y tambien cuando le da el sol se le nota una tono rojizo en el pelo y por ultimo papá dice que se parece un monton a mamá de espaldas-

-Pues no habia nadie con esa descripcion entre las chicas que yo recuerde-dijo mi abuelo

-Pero tu as viajado curenta años en el pasado-dijo Sirius-A lo mejor ella viajo en lo que seria futuro para nosotros, pasado para vosotros-

-Es verdad pero aun sigo preucupado-dije-Voldemort estaba en su mejor momento cuando papá estudiaba 5º, 6º y 7º-

-¡Voldemort seguira atemorizando dentro de unos veinte años!-dijo James asustado

-Si pero estuvo ausente durente unos trece años-recordando porque mis abuelos estaban muertos en mi mundo pregunte-¿Y colagusano?-

Esa rata las hiba a pasar canutas si ya entonces era mortifago

La puerta se abrio y un chico gordito aparecio descorcentado

-James ,Evans me ha dicho que porque sea nuevo tu primo no se librara de ni una si hace alguna trasteda-dijo-¿Que ocurre? Si tu no tienes primos-

Un hira me invadio en mi interior si ya entonce era una asquerosa rata traidora ,estarian sospechando de mi en ese instante

-Tu no le habras dicho nada-le amenazo mi abuelo

-No-dijo y se transformo en la rata que era y se escondio debajo de su cama

-Cobarde-dije enojado-Seguro que le ha dicho a la abuela que no tienes primos-

-No puedes estar seguro-dijo Sirius agachado junto a la cama de Peter buscandole-¡Vamos sal Peter, tenemos que ponerte al día!-

Peter salio volviendose humano solo aquella ves reparo en mi

-¿Quien es?-preguntando evitando mi mirada asesina que le hechaba (rasgo de ambas abuelas)

-Pues si tu no le has dicho nada a Evans , mi primo favorito-dijo James

-Pero si tu no tienes primos-dijo esa rata

-Pues ahora si Colagusano-dije yo quitandome la camisa y me puse a buscar el pijama en el baul

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto James mirando mi hombro derecho-Parece un antojo de nacimiento

-Si lo es-iendome el pijama-Mi hermana lo tiene igual salvo que en el brazo izquierdo, es muy cirioso-

-Lo cdije ponurioso esque tenga forma de rayo-dijo mi abuelo que empezo tambien a cambiarse

-Lo que si me parec curioso a mi es que este chico tengo los ojos verdes y sea pelirrojo-dijo la rata-Exactamente igual que Evans-

-Porque en realidad es mi nieto-dijo James-Y ya es bastante sospechoso esos rasgos asi que si te preguntan a ti...-

-Que es lo mas probable dado que eres el mas bocazas-interumpio sirius

-...Isma es mi primo y todo este tiempo a estado estudiando en el extranjero-dijo James-Lo que pasa esque le han trasladado para que yo lo vijile ¿deacuerdo?-

-Si vale pero...¿vijilarle de que?-pregunto la rata

-¿De que?-pregunte yo sin crermelo sabia que colagusano era lento de entender pero no me esperaba que fuera un completo idiota-Si soy familia de James El Rey de los Mete Líos Potter, es obvio que es para vijilar de que no me meta en líos-

-Sabes lo de El Rey de los Mete Líos a sonado muy a "Prefeco perfecto"-dijo Sirius burlonamente

-Esque en la familia de mi madre casi todos ecepto mis tios favoritos y mi madre han sido prefectos-dije-Y mi tios Bill y Percy, fueron Premios Anuales-

Cuando termine quite la cara de asco que habia puesto a mencionar a Percy , que aun era odiado por algunos de la familia ,bueno la verdad solo Fred, George, sus respectivos hijos, Bea y yo, y secretamente mi tio Ron.

-Entonces serian todos de Ravenclaw-dijo Remus

-Incorrecto-dije-La unica niembro de la familia Weasley que no esta en Gryffindor es mi prima Maria que si esta en Ravenclaw-

* * *

Ya esta termine como habeis visto en concretado mas la descricion de Bea para los lectores de La hija de Harry y la hija de Draco,

os pido porfavor

**¡REWIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

Me levante temprano incluso antes que los merodeadores, mire el reloj , las cinco de la mañana ¡perfecto! hora de sacar mi lado merodeador

Me vesti y rebusque entre las cosas de mi tunica , mi varita , el espejo de doble sentido, una foto en la que salia papá,mamá,Bea y yo ;otra foto esta vez de toda la familia Weasley; una tercera foto que era la boda de mis abuelos...

-¡Bingo¡-dije en un susurro cuando encontre un estuche con el logotipo de Sortilejios Weasley

Con cuidado sin deperta a mi abuelo abri su baúl ensegudia encontre lo que queria, la capa de Invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador

Cerre la puerta al salir y me cubri con la capa

-Juro solemnemente de que mis intenciones no son buenas-dije

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Dos hora de trabajo y he agotado todo lo que me quedaba-dije saliendo de la escalera que llevaba hacia las mazmorras-Y encima no puedo pedir nada a los tios pòrque ni siquiera han nacido aun-

-¿Potter?-pergunto mi abuela desde la escalera

-Me puedes llamar Isma-dije-Asi no te lias cuando vallas hablar con James-

-Que estabas haciendo abajo-dijo en un tono muy serio

-Pues me he perdido no lo sabias-dije y no pude evitar reirme era como hablar con mi hermana

-Y porque te ries-pregunto interesada

No podia mentirle pero tampoco podia decirle la verada asi que...

-Me recuerdas a mi hermana mayor por eso me he reido-le dije conteniendo el impulso que tenia siempre que papa o mi hermana me regañaban colocarles bien las gafas, era verdad Bea era la viva imagen de la abuela

-¿En serio?-dijo ella sorprendida-Mira sera mejor que desayunes Isma tienes que estar fatal para decir que me parezco a un Potter, o tal vez necesites gafas-

-Quien halla dicho que sea por el fisico-dije yo-Lo que pasa esque discutir contigo es como discutir con Bea-

-Oye Isma-dijo mi abuela sentandose a mi lado-¿Sois todos los Potter iguales o solo James es como es?-

-Pues no se que decierte-dije pensando con rapidez-Mi abuelo cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts era una caos y no se llevaba muy bien con mi abuela que digamos, mi padre bueno nunca pierde la oportinad de gastar una broma aunque cuando mi hermana o yo nos pasamos se pone muy serio, y mi hermana a sido influida por los bromista de la familia pero en verdad no es muy bromista-

-¿Y tu?-me pregunto

-Y yo que Lily-le conteste

-Y tu como eres-me aclaro la pelirroja

-Pues no se eso lo tendria que decir mi hermana-dije -O Katalen-

-¿Quien es Katalen?-pregunto una voz detras mia

-No sabes que es de mala educacion espiar conversaciones ajenas abue...digo James-dije saltando de mi sitio poniendome rojo

-Vale entendido Isma-dijo mi abuelo con una risa malefica-Y bien ¿Quien es esa Katalen?-

-Mi madrina... eso es mi madrina es como una hermana para mi madre-dije mintiendo repcuperando mi tono normal de piel

-Señor Potter-llamo la profesora Macgonaball

-Si-dijimos mi abuelo y yo al unisimo

-Ismael Potter-aclaro la profesora miarndonos a los dos-El profesor Dumbledore desea verle y se le debe entregar su horario-

-Ha deacuerdo profesora-dije-Ya habeis oido tendreis que contarme como esta los Slytherin-

Todos se intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto subi las escaleras hasta el despecho de Dumbledore

-¿Que queria profesor?-dije ya en una tono mas serio sonando igual que mi abuela

-Seguro que te lo imaginaras-dijo señalando un ejemplar del profeta

Lo cogi interesado era de esa mañana

-"Tres magos y diez muggles muerto por los que se hacen llamar_ mortifagos_ aun se sigue investigando..."-leí en voz alta-Quiere preguntarme sobre esto ¿verdad?-


	5. Chapter 5

_-Isma cuantas veces hay que decirte que si papá me dejo a mi la capa tu no la tienes que coger cuando te venga en gana-me dijo una chica apartandose de la cara los mechones que un dia fueron su flequillo_

_-Um no se Beatriz-le conteste dandole la capa de invisivilidad para que la guardara en su baul-Pero deberias saber conpartir yo siempre te dejo el mapa-_

_-Si cuando ya te lo he pedido por tercera o cuarta vez con su "porfavores" incluidos-me contesto mi hermana mayor_

_-¡Niños a comer!-grito una voz de mujer que venia desde el piso de abajo_

_Mi hermana salio aun con cara de enfado pero yo me quede mirando la habitacion que compartiamos cuando eramos mas pequeños._

_¿Que porque la compartiamos? He de reconocer que de pequeño no me gustaba nada dormir en una habitacion solo, pero cuando mi hermana empezo Hogwarts le cogi el gusto de tene el cuarto para mi solo y por eso cuando mi hermana volvia para las vacaciones de navidad suplique cuarto propio._

_Seguia aun en el marco de la puerta las medidas mia y de mi hermana rojo para ella dorado para mi ,papá nos media cada vez que parecia que uno habia pegado un estirón ;habia unas cuantas franjas naranjas._

_-¿Que pasa hijo te as vuelto sordo?-pregunto mi padre al entrar en la habitación-Tu madre ya ha dicho que la comida ya esta-_

_-No solo es que creo que Beita esta de mal genio y no quiero ver su fea carota de enfado-dije_

_-¿Crees?-dijo papá con una sonrisa de complicidad_

_-Vale la he hecho enfadar-dije derotado-Es que es muy racana-_

_-Sabes que no es verdad-dijo papá cuando saliamos de la habitacion-Tu le coges sus cosas sin permiso mientras ella te lo tiene que perdir porfavor varias veces-_

_-Vale lo reconozco soy la oveja negra de la familia en lo que se refiere a compartir-dije haciendo como ofendido-¿Me levantas el castigo?-_

_-¿Que castigo?-pregunto pero antes de que racionara me lo puso-Tendras que cargar lo dos baules asta que lleguemos a la estación-_

_-Que ha hecho esta vez-dijo mi madre cuando papa y yo entramos al comedor_

_-Me ha vuelto a coger las cosas sin permiso mami-dijo Bea haciendose la victima_

_Le saque la lengua mientras me sentaba a cenar_

-----------------------------------fin del Flahs Back----------------------------------------------------

-¡Ismael Potter!-me gritaron dos voces una al lado de cada oido

-Hay ¿que?-dije fijandome que habian sido mi abuelo y su mejor amigo quienes me habian gritado

-James te estaba preguntando el nombre de su futura nuera o sea tu madre y tu no le contestaba-respondio Remus

-Ginny Weasley-dije enojado

-Weasley...-dijo James pensativo-No hay un tal Athur Weasley trabajando en...-

-El departamento contra el uso indebido de objeto muggles-dije terminando la frase-Ese es mi otro abuelo-

-Ha-dijo James-Pero no tiene...-

-Una obsesión de interes por todas y cada una de las cosas que tenga que ver con los muggles-termine yo de nuevo y volvi a recordar

------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Una casa ya con varios años , pero aun con la alegria que habi habido hacia unos años, habia varios niños junto a mi todos con el pelo rojo pero en distintas intensidades , solo habia tres chicas que no compartian ese rasgo caracteristico Weasley: una era morena pero su pelo se estaba volviendo pelirrojo cuanto mas le daba el sol del veraneo, otra muy guape era rubia pero con reflejos pelirojos y una ultima con el pelo rubio oscuro que el unico rasgo Weasley que tenia al parecer era su pecosa cara y su talento como guardiana._

_-Isma-me llamo mi hermana con once años sujetando una escoba que reconoci como la saeta de fuego de papá-Me voy con Roxanne y los demas a jugar al quidditch ¿te apuntas?-_

_-Me gustaria pero de donde saco una escoba-dije_

_-Nos iremos turnando, pero tambien puedes ser el comentarista-dijo un chica de pelo rosado (si como oís rosado) y con gafas era raro ver a Patricia jugando a quiddicht_

_-Vale ire con todos-dije riendo la verdad a toda la familia le hacia gracia como comentaba los partidos_

_Con cuidado sin que nadie nos viera lo cual era dificil porque habia dieciseis adultos en la reunion por fortuna solo cuatro se dieron cuenta y esos cuatro eran mi padre y mis tios Ron ,Fred y George_

----------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Isamel Potter y Kataleen comoseapellide sentedados bajo un arbol besnadose...-cantaba Siruis sacandome otra vez de mis recuerdos

-¡SIRIUS BLACK¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE KATALEN ES MI MADRINA!-grite con la cara mas roja que mi pelo

-Ninguna porque si lo fuera no te pondrias rojo cada vez que te pregunte por ella-me contesto

-Claro y os hicisteis animagos porque el ministerio os lo pidio de rodillas-dije con todo el sarcasmo que podia-Ademas de que sois unos Santos-

-Si San.Black el patron de los gigolos-dijo mi abuelo riendose

Todos los demas tambien nos reimos, pero Sirius tenia la cara seria

-Pero si te va como anillo al dedo-dije yo riendome-Cuando vuelva se lo contare a Beita-

-Y a sea niña mimadaque le va a interesar-dijo Sirius enojado

-¿Como has llamado a mi hermana?-dije incorporandome

-Pues como la llamabas tu mientra shablabas anoche en sueños-dijo Sirius e hizo como imitando mi voz-Beatriz eres una niña mimada debuelveme el mapa. Al parecer te dejaron a ti el mapa del merodeador-

-Exacto-dije-Pero si papá se entera de quellamo niña mimada a Bea ya me voy despidiendo de él-

-Pare ser que no es facil tener una herman mayor-dijo Colagusano

-Nada fácil-dije confirmandolo-Pero en el fondo me alegro-

-¿Porque?-preguntaron los demas

------------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Bea-llamaba yo a mi hermana con mis dulce cuatro años_

_-¿Que te pasa Isma? aun es de noche-dijo mi hermana incorporandose de su cama_

_Agarre a mi hermana y le enseñe el colchón mojado.Cuando los vio inmediatamente giro su cabeza a mi pantalo tambien mojado._

_-Isma no fuiste al baño antes de ir a dormir-dijo mi hermana _

_-Si-dije-Pero al poco de acostarme (o eso creo) me entro sed y baje a beber agua-_

_-Mamá te reñira-dijo Bea asustada_

_-Lo sé ;ayudame hermanita-implore a Bea_

_-Duerme conmigo-dijo mi hermana_

_-¿Que?-die extrañado_

_-Que duermas conmigo en mi cama, y mañana le digo a mamá y pápá que he sido yo-dijo ella_

_-Si pero...-dije bajando la mirada hacia mis pantalones mojados_

_-Cambiate el pijama y la ropa interior ,mientras yo voy a coger un vaso de agua ;y cuando me levante mañana me hecho el agua a los pantalones del pijama-dijo y salio de la habitacion_

-----------------------------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------------------------------

-Digamos que son cosas de hermanos-dije en plan chulito-Porcierto aun no me habeis dicho como estaban las serpientes-

-Geniales-dijo mi abuelo-Unos enteros cono los colores de Griffindor...-

-...Otros vistiendo como niños pequeños en los años cincuenta...-dijo Sirius

-Y otros con un logotipo y la leyenda:la mejor tienda de bromas del mundo mágico, estampados en la cara-dijo Lupin-Que significaba el logotipo-

-Bueno eran las iniciales de Sortilegios Weasley ,dirigido por Fred Weasley en el Callejón Diagon y George Weasley en la surcursal en Hosmeade: Zonko-dije en tono publicitario

-Osea que tus proobedores son de tu familia-dijo James-Osea que deben de salirte muy baratos los articulos-

-Que dices si Fred y George solo perdonan lo Kunts entre la familia-dije-Menos mal que soy el hijo del que fue su primer proobedor financiero-

-Me alegra saber que la fortuna de los Potter servira un día para financiar una tienda de articulos de broma-dijo mi abuelo ilusionado

-Bueno no exactamente la fortuna de los Potter...-dije nervioso-..si no el premio de mil galeones del torneo de los tres magos-

-¡COMO!-dijero todos a la vez

-Ala mirar que tarde es me voy a dormir-dije a toda mecha


	6. Chapter 6

Hola sorry la tardanza no se me ocurria nada pero nada de nada

**FannyTonksie:**me algra que te encante la historia y aki tienes el capitulo 6

* * *

Desperte bañado en sucor pero eso era lo de menos lo mas importante era el sueño que acababa de tener...

Habia una salida a Hosmeade pero no pensaba ir normalmente cuando algo así me ocurre lo hablo con papá o mi hermana pero no estaban ninguno de los dos asi que debia afrontar el problema yo mismo e ir avisar a Dumbeldore lo que se avecina.

Imaginando que estaria desayunando me dirigi al gran comedor y me cruze con mi abuela que tenia un corte muy feo en el hombro.

-Hola Lily¿Que te a pasado?-dije mirandola preocupado

-Nada a sido un Escreguto de Cola Explosiba-dijo entre dientes-!Es la ultima vez que ayudo al profesor Kettleburm¡-

-Dejame ver el corte-dije pero ella me miro desconfiada-Tranquila se lo que hago mi madre es una gran sanadora y nos enseño a mi hermana y a mí primeros auxilios mágicos-

Ella se quito el pañuelo con el que se cubria la herida

-Va no es nada-dije sacando la varita_-!Episkeyo¡_

Al toque de varita la herida se cerro magicamente

-Gracias Ismael-dijo Lily

-No a sido nada-dije-La de veces que he usado ese conjuro cuando mi hermana y yo teniamos bueno..."acidentes" por mantener alta la reputación bromista de la familia-

La mirada que me echo era facil de definir ,!la de veces que papá nos dirigia esa mirada a mi hermana y a mi,emparte el comentario le hacia gracia pero por otra parte no le parecia nada graciosa la situación.

-¿Isma por que te has levantado tan temprano?-me pregunto derrepente Lily

Se me habia olvidado el sueño me dirigia a la puerta del gran comedor y mire hacia la mesa de los profesores

-!Lily sabes donde esta Dumbledore¡-pregunte nervioso

-Estara es su despacho-dijo ella-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-Eso es decir poco-dije mas para mi que para ella-¿Me puedes acompañar a la biblioteca?-

-Si pero porque-dijo ella mirandome-Estas muy raro, bueno mas de lo que deberia estar un Potter-

-Es una larga historia-dije mientras nos dirigiamos con prisas a la biblioteca

-Bien ya estamos aqui-dijo ella pero yo no la oia

Saque del bolsillo interior de mi tunica una carta cogi el libro que necesitaba y meti la carta en el, por ultimo eche un encantamiento para que solo encontrara esa carta la persona que yo queria.

-Isma-dijo la voz de mi abuela a mis espaldas-Esa carta es para tu hermana ¿Verdad?-

Me gire mi abuela me miraba asustada

-¿Sabes quien soy?-le pregunte temiendo la pregunta

-No se exactamente cual pero-dijo con la voz firme pero fría-Se que eres descendiente mio y de Potter-

-Así es-le dije mirandola-Soy el hijo de vuestro hijo Ismael Harry Potter Weasley ese es mi nombre-

Su mirada era triste furiosa y ...¿que mas? fue en ese momento cuando el sueño que tuve se hizo realidad

-!Desmaius¡-gritaron varias voces a nuestro alrededor

* * *

JA JA JA JA JA JA podeis mandarme rewiees dicendo lo mala que soy dejando el fic en la mejor parte pero una cosa (ojito de cordero degollado) no insltei el fic ni mi forma de escribir 


	7. Chapter 7

Desperte en un suelo frío, estaba en una mazmorra, quizas en alguna del colegio.

-Vaya, vaya el pequeño Potter se ha despertado-dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras

¡Estoy harto de ese apodo!Por que demonios siempre me llaman el pequeño Potter, vale soy el peke de la casa pero ya tengo quince años ¡por Merlin!

-Malfoy que quieres-dije debilmente sin incorporarme mirando los fríos ojos grise de Malfoy

-Pues información del futuro para alguien que seguramente en tu epoca ya es uno de los mayores magos de la historia-dijo mirandome fijamente

-Albus Dumbledore, mi padre, los Lombotomg, todos y cada uno de los Weasley, mis abuelos, el padrino de mi padre (osea Sirius)¡ah! y casi me olvido de Lupin-dije de golpe-Si ese mago del que me hablas no es uno de los que he dicho no es uno de los mas grandes de la historia-

Sabia que la habia liado al burlarme de voldemort pero me quede a gusto...

-Muy gracioso Potter-dijo la voz de Snape-Nos referimos al Señor Tenebroso ¡Por supuesto!-

-¡Ah el viejo Rydlle!-dije provocandoles mas su furia-Si fue muy temido pero no es uno de los mayores magos de la historia-

-¡Nos mientes Potter!-dijo Malfoy

-Si todo lo que tu digas-dije con arrogancia

-¡Te crees tan chulo como tu abuelo!-salto Snape

-No lo creo lo soy-dije sonriendoles con malicia y entonces hable serio-¿Que le habeis hecho a Lily?-

-La tenemos en otra mazmorra-dijo Snape-Nadie salvo nosotros sabemos como llegar asta allí-

-Nadie salvo vosotros y los merodeadores-dije-Ellos conocen Hogwarts mejor que la palma de sus manos-

-Ademas no creo que noten vuestra usencia-dijo Malfoy

-No me estraña que te enchillonaran porque eres mas tonto...-dije con aires de sabelotodo-Crees que James no se va a dar cuenta de que no estoy yo , y se dara antes cuenta de la desaparición de Lily-

-A no ser que se utilice poción multijugos...

El alma se calló a mis pies.

-Vaya parece que nuestro visitante del futuro no se esperaba esta jugada-dijo Malfoy con aire de superiodad

-¿Como lo supisteis?-dije en un susurro-Si me vais a matar tengo el derecho a saber como descubristeis que soy el nieto de James-

-Pues mira no te fies mucho de las ratas es lo unico que te digo-dijo Snape

-¡Sabia que fue ese maldito de Colagusano!-dije gritando-¡LO SABÍA, SABÍA QUE YA ERA MORTIFAGO!¡ TENDRÍA QUE HABERLE DICHO AL ABUELO QUE NO LE DIJERA A ESA MALDITA RATA QUIEN SOY!-

Malfoy y Snape me miraron con malicia estaba acabado ya la continuidad de lo Potter dependia en Bea y si su futuro marido aceptara el apellido de los Potter.

Espera un momento, la abuela...

-Jajajaja-dije asutado a esos dos-Perdonarme pero me acabo de acordar de que no me podeis tocar un pelo; tal vez me quede una cicatriz...lo superare mientras no sea en la frente y tenga forma de rayo.No me malinterpreteís pero yo ya creo que ,me parezco demasiado a mi padre fisicamente-

-¿Que quieres decir Potter?-dijo Malfoy

-Cosas de los Potter-tenía que ganar tiempo tenía que asustarlos de alguna manera-_Aunque solo para los que sean Potter de sangre_-

Lo habia hecho por primera vez desde que entre en Hogwarts habia hablado en parsel legua de serpientes.Malfoy y Snape retrocedieron asustados

-Uy lo sineto debi decir que mi padre mi hermana y yo hablamos parsel-dije malicioamente-_Así que sera mejor que os largueis aunque no me entendais_-

Era curioso a pesa de emitir débiles silvidos conseguia mantener un aire un tanto arrogante. Entonces hoy lo que necestitaba oir.

_-A mi Amo le gustara saber que el nieto de Potter habla parsel_-dijo una voz silbeante la de una serpiente-_Un momento si habla parsel...¡me ha oido!_

-_A si es-_dije a la serpiente asutando aun mas Malfoy y Snape-¿Que pasa le teneis miedo a un niño que es mas pequeño que vosotros?-

-¡No te hagas el Sueco Potter!-solto Malfoy

-¿Hacerme el Sueco, por que deberia?-tenia el oído atento a cualquier ruido me pegue aun mas al suleo sin que se notara

Entonces senti pasos, no debian de ser mas de cuatro personas corriendo a gran velocida, derrepente se ollo claramente el ruido de unos cascos amortiguando los pasos.

-Ya era hora-susure mientras Snape y Malfoy se giraban al oir ellos tambien el ruido de cascos

Un enrme ciervo derumbo la puerta de una cornada y mientras Snape y Malfoy lo miaraban solte:

-Habeis hecho efadar al espiritu Guardián de mi familia ¿Veis que esta bastante enojado el ciervo ese?Fue un placer conoceros

Los dos chico salieron pitando adonde habia una antorcha ,tiraron de ella y pasaron porm una puerta secreta que se cerro inmediatamente.

-Mierda se han escapado-dijo mi abuelo tras volverse a transforma-Buena idea lo del espiritu Guardian Isma-

-Bueno es que practicamente el ciervo es el guadian de los Potter-"Dado que mis guardianes sois tu y la abuela ,y como tu te transforma en un ciervo"-Bueno demmonos prisa lo mejor es volverlo asustar con ese rollo, no , no es necesario que te transformes solo tienes que hacer que tu voz suene como de ultratumba-

-A no ser Isma que tu tambies te transformes en un ciero; como los vais a asutar-dijo Sirius maliciosamente

-Muy sencillo con un encantamiento patronus-dije impresionandolos-Como es plateado les asustara mucho mas-

* * *

Y asta aqui este capitulo de la historia de Ismael Rey de los Mete Líos Tercero Potter

contestancion **AL UNICO REWIE¡¡¡¡¡**que recibi enel cap anterior

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:Aki esta el nuevo cap


	8. Chapter 8

-Bueno es hora de irse-dije mirando a Dumbledore atentamente pidiendole un rato para despedirme

-Sera mejor que antes de que vuelva a su epoca me diga que fue lo que ocurrio-dijo Dumbledore

-Si Isma-dijo Lily-Lo ultimo que recuerdo esque nos hecharon las maldiciones aturdidoras, y luego...-

Ella se sonrojo y paro de hablar mirando de reojo a James

-Bueno... Si me lo pide mi abuelita querida-dije con picardia

-¡NO ME LLAMES ABUELA!-grito Lily con todas sus fuerzas

-Vale ok.Bien lo que paso fue...

_-Esta preparado James-dije alegremente a mi abuelo_

_-Para salvar a Evans-hizo como si pensara-¡Nací para ello!-_

_-Bien cuando yo os diga Isma hara el encantamiento patronus¿Isma de verdad que sabes realizar ese hechizo?-me preguntó por milésima vez Lupin_

_-Haber si me explico. Mi padre nos lo enseño a mi y a mi hermana desde muy pequeños-dije impeciente-¡Y a el le enseñaste tú Lunático!-_

_-¿Yo?-dijo este impresionado_

_-No se para que te sormprendes-dijo Sirius-Si uno de nosotros sera en algún momento profesor ese seras tu Lunático-_

_-No nos entretengamos-dije-¡VAMOS A ELLO!-_

_-Preparados..-empezo Lupin_

_"Siiiiii, y no te enrolles"pense arto_

_-Litos..._

_Me concentre en la imagen de mi familia ,de mi familia al completo.Mis padres, mi hermana, lo weaseley al completo ,las tres generaciones, y... el abuelo ...y la abuela._

_-¡YA!_

_-¡Expectro patronus!_

_Un enorme ciervo paltedo entro pora la arbetura del pasadizo._

_-No permetire que hagais daño a ningun Potter ni a ninguna futura Potter-decía mi abuelo con voz de ultratumba_

_El ciervo se dirigia hacia a las dos asquerosas serpientes, estaba a punto de golpearles cuando..._

_-¡Plan B!-grite mientras Snape y Malfoy miraban la neblilla que había dejado mi patronus_

_-¡Desmaius!-gritaron Sirius y Lupin a al unisimo_

_Esta vez fue a ellos a quienes golpeo el encantamiento aturdidor_

_-¡Vamos coge a ala abuela!-grite a James y lueg hable en un susuro:-Yo me encargare de estos dos aunque sea sin productos de Sortilegios Weasley-_

_Le heche el hechizo de las piernas de gelatina a uno y a otro bueno para el clasico, total ya esta acostumbrado, quedarse colgado por los tobillos en el aire._

_Decidi irme hacia a donde estaban los demas._

_-¡Evans, Evans!-llamaba James a Lily-No hay manera, duerme tan profundo como el tronco de un arbol-_

_-Quizas si...-dije pensativo mirando a la abuela_

_-¿Quizas que Isma?-preguntó mi abuelo_

_Me acerque y le dije en al oído lo que se me había ocurrido._

_-Sera un placer...-dijo con malicia tras escuchar la idea_

_James se fue acercando a Lily y lentamente..._

-¡¡¡¡¡NO SIGAS ISMAEL HARRY POTTER WEASLEY!!!!!-grito mi abuela cuando llegue a "ese momento"

-De acuerdo abuela tu mandas-dije con picardia

-¡Que no me llames abuela!-a este paso mi abuela se hiba a quedar afonica

-Vale, vale-dije yo-A este paso me voy ya si no se me aprecia-

-Te apreciare cuando nazacas-dijo Lily malhumorada-¿Pero que haces aun aqui?¡Vuelve a tu epoca!-

-Si tu lo deseas-dije inclinandome de forma parecida aun elfo

-¡He!-dijo James-¡Ese gesto es mio ladrón!-

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo en usarlo-replique-Despues de todo, soy tu nieto ¿recuerdas?-

-Si lo recuerdo-dijo James-Y ahora...-

-¡VUELVE A CASA!-gritaron todos

-Vale ya me voy-dije

-Bien Ismael-dijo Dumbledore-Le lanzare el hechizo que hara que vuelva a su epoca...-

-Pero profesor ¿recordaran todos los demas lo que a ocurrido las últimas semanas?-pregunte de pronto

Todos miraron a Dumbledore con una mirada interrogativa.

-Si ,supongo que si por lo de su hermana-contesto Dumbledore-Sera mejor que todos lo recuerden para cuando aparezac su hermana mayor Ismael-

-Mucha gracias profesor Dumbledore-dije

-Bien Ismael pongase ahí-me señalo al lado del armario donde seguramente guaradaba el pensadero-¿Preparado?-

-Sí

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que un rayo de luz plateado se acercaba a mi y ahora me emcunetro tumbado en una cama con los ojos cerrados.

Los abro lentamente veo enfrente de mi a una chica rubia sentada en la cama de enfrente discutiendo con un chico rubio que se parecia a ella fisicamente; Javier Malfoy y su hermana, y enemiga numero uno de Bea, Noelia Malfoy.

Miro a la cama de al alado de Malfoy y en esa esta tumbada una chica pelirroja con el pelo enmarañado habalndo con tres personas, dos de ellas adultas; mis primas María y Roxanne Weasley y mis tíos Ron y Hermione.

Inmediatamente giro la cabeza a la cama de al lado. Allí esta mi hermana mayor Beatriz Potter con el pelo negro azabache pero...tenia unas manchas de un rojo vivo, sentada en una silla dandome de espaladas un mujer pelirroja, se le nota algo raro a mi madre ahora que la miro bien. y por ultimo mi padre tambien de espaldas hacía mi esta de pie con una mano sobre el hombro de mi madre; los tres no se han dado cuenta de que he recuperado el conocimiento , pero me alegro de verlos allí habalndo tranquilamente...

-¡Isma!-grita de pronto mi hermana que se ha dado cuneta de que me he despertado se lanza hacía mi y me abraza con toda su fuerza

Entonces mirando encima de la cabeza de mi hermana (que no se por que esta muy pegajosa) me doy cuenta que es lo raro que hay en mi madre.

Me sonríe mientras se acaricia su tripa, si no me equivoco debe de estar de siete meses de embarazo, pronto dejare de ser el pequeño de la casa menos mal que ya con este viaje he madurado.

Fin.

* * *

¡YUJU! al fin termino un fic ole ole a lo mejor publico dosm capitulos extras ¡pero esta vez escritos en tercera persona! sobre: 

1 De lo que hablaron Isma y Dumbledore

2Lo que ha tenido que hacer James para despertar a Lily

Y ahora la respuesta de los fics:

**FannyTonksie:**me alegro q alguien me alla confirmado que isma sea un Potter pork como mi propia palabra no cuenta , por cierto sabes que te llamas igual que mi cuñada

**maraclarita:**mira la co-autora del fic de bea no se pork no me habla y creo k es pork no me hablo con otra chika pero tampoco tengo ni idea pork no me habla esta (pero me dijeron k le gusto al chiko k le gusta a ella tal vez sea por eso)

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:creo k con el cap ya ser responde a tu rewie no? jjeje asta otra**

**Mucahas gracias a todo el mundo k me alla leido y si os a gustao esta historia reconmendarla a vuetros amigos se despide**

**Beatriz Gómez (Alias Hermione-gaditana)**


	9. Cap extra 1

**Cap. Extra**

**La charla de Isma con Dumbledore**

-¿Que queria profesor?-dijo Isma ya en una tono mas serio sonando igual que su abuela

-Seguro que te lo imaginaras-dijo señalando un ejemplar del profeta

Isma cogio interesado era de esa mañana

-"Tres magos y diez muggles muerto por los que se hacen llamar_ mortifagos_ aun se sigue investigando..."-leyo en voz alta-Quiere preguntarme sobre esto ¿verdad?-

-Tu lo has dicho-le respondio Dumbledore-Pero para preguntarate si...-

-Los mortifagos son los aliados de Voldemort-dijo Ismael muy serio

-Me lo imaginaba...-dumbledore prosiguio-Isma debes de ser lo mas cauteloso posible porque si Voldemort o algunos de sus mortifagos descubren quien eres en realidad...-

-Lo mas probable es que no vuelva a ver a mis padres y a mi hermana-termin el pelirrojo

-Exato

Isma se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta pensando en su familia preocupado...

* * *

Aqui tenies el cap extra 1 dentra de nada tendreis el 2 


End file.
